<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afinación de 99% //Komahina o Hinakoma// by PayDulceAmargo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840106">Afinación de 99% //Komahina o Hinakoma//</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PayDulceAmargo/pseuds/PayDulceAmargo'>PayDulceAmargo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-shorts Komahina [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Nanami Chiaki - Freeform, Tsundere Hinata Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PayDulceAmargo/pseuds/PayDulceAmargo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda le gusta su mejor amigo y en su tiempo libre de la universidad hace trabajo de niñera cuidando a una niña amante de las cosas lindas.<br/>Jugar con ella es una de las obligaciones de su trabajo, pero a veces se le olvida que es una niña y juega con cosas de infantes que para un adolescentes pasando a la adultez no debería tomar en serio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-shorts Komahina [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afinación de 99% //Komahina o Hinakoma//</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Komaeda estaba jugando a la hora del té junto a Kotoko que estaba hablando con su osito y pollito de peluche sobre si él te estaba delicioso, como las castañas sin cascaras ya que también son deliciosas.</p>
<p>Él solo se reía por la dulzura infantil de su pequeña amiga o eso decía ella, después de venirla a cuidar por quinta vez, a veces le dice hermano mayor y eso provocaba una esperanza a Nagito de que está teniendo mucha suerte de ser querido por alguien tan esperanzador como la dulce niña, pero esperaba que su suerte no la dañara.</p>
<p>Solo podía confiar en las palabras de Hinata que es tontera de él por estar tan al pendiente de ello.</p>
<p>- <b>De nuevo suspirando ¿Acaso no dormiste Nagi-nii? Si no duermes las ocho horas te volverás más feo</b> - Le advirtió al infante mientras servía el té falso.</p>
<p>- <b>Perdóname Kotoko-chan, estaba pensando en Hinata y</b> - El chillido de la niña interrumpió su frase para después soltar una patada al aire.</p>
<p>- <b>Siempre hablas de ese chico, Hinata esto, Hinata</b> aquello - Empieza a mover los brazos de un lado a otro-  <b>Deja de suspirar por ese puercoespín feo, yo soy más linda que él, debes tomar más atención a Kotoko</b> - Su puchero estaba marcando mucho su infantil cara.</p>
<p>- <b>Kotoko no frunzas el ceño, envejecerás antes</b> - Cuando dijo eso, la pequeña comenzó a masajear su ceño con miedo de que quedara alguna marca.</p>
<p>Ese pequeño escenario fue suficiente para hacer sonreír y saber que Hinata tenía razón. Es tan inspirador para él cuando ve la esperanza de ese chico que al principio pasaba con normalidad a su lado.</p>
<p>Una mirada y noto el mismo vacío que sintió dentro de sí y las demás personas del mundo, exceptuando a unas pocas personas que estaban constantemente en el ojo del mundo por sus increíbles habilidades, pero después de que sus ojos extrañamente eran llamados por el castaño, noto algo.</p>
<p>Pequeño, que empezaba a brillar recientemente como si antes de eso estaba dormida y no pensaba nunca mostrarse, pero lo hizo y fue suficiente para que Komaeda alabara a Hinata por su simpleza y complejidad a la vez al ser un intermedio tan llamativo.</p>
<p>Al principio pensó que lo trataría como los demás, pero Hinata era amable, a veces haciendo bromas que podían entenderse a un insulto, pero el mismo se daba cuenta de la fuerza de sus palabras y se disculpaba.</p>
<p>Encantador el recibir su disculpa y ver como intenta entenderle con sus desvíos.</p>
<p>Aún recuerda como por error declaro que los chicos con mucho pechonalidad era algo que le encantaba para una posible pareja, como si alguien quisiera salir con una basura como él y que su asqueroso cuerpo mereciera amor.</p>
<p>Pero Hinata no reacciono negativamente, si no que demostró su apoyo y decidió en frente de sus amigos salir del closet como bisexual para apoyarlo, aunque fuera una broma, que se arriesgará de tal manera para que supiera que tendrá el apoyo de todo su círculo social .</p>
<p>Aun se sorprendía que consiguiera tener tantas conexiones tan esplendidas.</p>
<p>- <b>Todo es gracias a Hinata-kun</b> - Murmuro lleno de amor y esperanza de seguir teniendo a el castaño a su lado, aunque fuera egoísta y presuntuoso de que alguien como él quisiera estar por todo lo que le queda de vida.</p>
<p>- <b>Komaeda-chan deja de suspirar como un pervertido, solo falta que gimas como la loca de las trenzas</b> - Exclamo Kotoko, al parecer estaba nombrando a su kohai que estaba actualmente teniendo un trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca que frecuentaba la pequeña con sus amigos en busca de libros con dibujos.</p>
<p>- <b>Yo no haría tal cosa por Hinata-kun, solo lo ensuciaría con mi asquerosa pre</b> - La pequeña chillo enojada al ver como volvía a derramar insultos hacia su persona.</p>
<p>- <b>El hermano Nagito necesita una confirmación rápida de que si tiene oportunidad en el amor, pero si sigues así de tonto no te diré como conseguir esa información</b> - Sonrió feliz al burlarse de su niñero.</p>
<p>- <b>Dejare de ser un tonto</b> - Solo le estaba siguiendo el juego, pero el ver la confianza de la pequeña actriz, como desconfiaría de esas palabras de alguien tan talentosa.</p>
<p>La pequeña saco rápidamente de la mochila del mayor el celular de este para buscar en Google una página de afinidad amorosa, Nagito solo miraba desde arriba como la chica miraba entre todas las paginas hasta una que tenía mucho rosado y corazones junto a cuernitos, que al parecer era la que buscaba, que esperanzador que la haya encontrado antes de que el peliblando deba irse.</p>
<p>- <b>Mira, pon tu nombre aquí y el del puercoespín ese, Nagisa lo hizo con el suyo y Monaka, el tontín no logro ni llegar al cincuenta por ciento</b> - Escondió su boca con su mano mientras soltaba su risa de una forma muy mala.</p>
<p>- <b>Así que debo solo hacer eso</b> - Comenzó a escribir sus nombres y apretó el aceptar mientras la peli rosado aseguraba que no conseguiría ni siquiera un punto.</p>
<p>Pero se quedó callada, cuando el porcentaje comenzó a subir demasiado rápido, para cuando ya estaba en el setenta comenzó a reducir la velocidad, para dejar la sorpresa de que llego hasta los 99%.</p>
<p>- <b>¿Como? </b>- Los ojos después rosados estaban impactados, para sonreír- <b> ¡Tendré otro hermano mayor! Uno feo ¡Pero tendré otro! </b>- Comenzó a chillar feliz de tener otro chico que jugaría con ella y el hermano Nagito.</p>
<p>Komaeda solo miro fijamente ese porcentaje tan alto, que suerte fue verlo y la ilusión que lo acompaño.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Estaba en descanso, específicamente lo hora que debía ocupar como almuerzo ya que Hinata al notar que algunos días no comía y si lo hacía era lo mínimo, lo comenzaba a vigilar y hacer hacer un horario de que hora iban a almorzar juntos ya que algunas clases de la universidad no coincidían, pero lograban estar juntos para comer y para las demás comidas, él le pedía foto o hasta videollamadas comiendo para asegurar que lo estaba haciendo.</p>
<p>Tener la suerte de que tu interés amoroso se preocupe tanto por ti es tan esperanzador, pero desesperante al notar que no podía cruzar esa línea, si no todo se volvería incómodo para Hinata y lo perdería.</p>
<p>Komaeda solo quería ser un poco más egoísta y mantener esos ojos color avellana cerca de él y si lo tenían en la mira era mucho más satisfactorio.</p>
<p>Pero parece que su suerte de estar siempre con el chico que le gusta comenzó a afectar a la otra parte al informarle que su celular extrañamente no cargo, asegurando que lo conecto con el un cuarto de batería y quedo algo flojo, pero lo suficiente para que no cargara ni un poquito y quedara con lo que le sobro de ayer.</p>
<p>- <b>Ey, Komaeda ¿Me prestarías tu celular? Debo hacer una llamada a Nanami sobre el trabajo de mañana y asegurar que este durmiendo</b> - Ellos dos compartían una clase y también había que contar que su otra amiga sus clases mayormente eran nocturnas, así que a la hora de almuerzo Hinata era el encargado de despertarla , aunque el chico no aceptaba que tenía el papel de despertador humano para su mejor amiga.</p>
<p>- <b>Claro, todo por ayudarlos</b> - Y sin pensarlo mucho se lo paso a su amigo, que se sabía su contraseña al igual que Kotoko, no es como si tuviera algo que esconder por lo que todos sus conocidos conocían como entrar a su celular.</p>
<p>- <b>Komaeda ¿Qué es esto? </b>- Al parecer Hinata encontró algo que lo desconcertó ¿Pero qué? Komaeda no recuerda tener nada que decepcionara a su amigo en su celular.</p>
<p>También había que contar que no lo ocupo desde ayer junto a Kotoko-chan.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Ya sabía que encontró su amigo.</p>
<p>- <b>Em, Hinata-kun puedo explicarlo</b> - Comenzó a murmurar.</p>
<p>Sentía un leve nerviosismo que afecto sus manos ya que empezaron a temblar. Tampoco podía modular bien, como esperaba de este golpe de mala suerte. Tal vez si decía que la pequeña Kotoko le hizo una broma ayer con eso se salvaría del odio por parte de su flechazo.</p>
<p>- <b>No hay nada que explicar</b> - Ya sintió como su amistad más preciada se rompía-  <b>Pero no entiendo porque buscarías nuestra afinidad si ya somos pareja ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por eso buscas estas cosas para encontrar conformidad? Sabes que si nuestra relación te hace sentir algo negativo puedes confiar en mi o al menos me gustaría</b> - Hinata estaba intentando abrir su corazón y decir esas frases le costó un poco de su orgullo, que intento aguantar mientras miraba otra dirección.</p>
<p>E iba a seguir así si no fuera por el ruido sordo que escucho a su lado y escuchaba de lejos gritos de algunos alumnos de la universidad.</p>
<p>- <b>¿Komaeda? </b>- Pregunto, pensando que su novio sabría que paso, pero al mirar hacia su pareja noto como el chico estaba en el suelo totalmente desmayado- <b> ¡¿NAGITO ?! </b>- Después se avergonzaría de decir el nombre de su novio, ahora debía buscar a Tsumiki o la enfermera principal.</p>
<p>Se alegra de estar tomando clases con Nekomaru y Pekoyama para ejercitarse, así logro llevar al estilo princesa a Komaeda por todo el campo hasta llegar al edificio donde estaba la enfermería.</p>
<p>Cuando llego suspiro un poco más relajado al ver a su amiga ordenando vendajes para después chillar preocupada al ver a uno de sus amigos totalmente inconsciente.</p>
<p>- <b>Por favor acuéstalo rápido Hinata-kun</b> - Suplico su amiga mientras hacía espacio en la cama e iba en busca de sus implementos-  <b>¿Esta respirando? </b>- Logro escuchar y le afirmo con un grito mientras intentaba aflojar un poco el collar estilo arnés que tenía Komaeda, tal vez de nuevo lo apretó demasiado para causar su desmayo.</p>
<p>- <b>Sus pulsaciones están normales</b> - Informo mientras apretaba sus dedos donde antes estaba el collar.</p>
<p>-<b>Entendido, ahora debemos mover sus pier</b>- Se interrumpió a si misma mientras chillaba al ver a Komaeda levantarse rápidamente- <b>¡No haga eso por favor!</b>- Suplico mientras lo empujaba de nuevo a la cama, al ver que fue algo ruda comenzó a tartamudear nuevamente- <b>Es malo levantarse tan rápido después de un desmayo, perdóname por ser tan brusca, yo soy</b>- La risa suave de Komaeda la calmo un poco.</p>
<p>-<b>Gracias Tsumiki-chan, ¿Pero me podrías decir que paso?</b>- Al parecer no noto la presencia de la persona que lo llevo por toda la instalación universitaria.</p>
<p>-<b>Te desmayaste mientras hablábamos Komaeda, creo que de nuevo fue por ese collar, sé que te gustan esas cosas y que te quedan genial, pero que estén algo sueltos no es nada malo</b>- Sus ojos avellana intentaron escapar de la mirada grisácea del recién despertado.</p>
<p>Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos demostrando su impacto.</p>
<p>-<b>Hinata-kun no fue el collar, fue tu broma</b>- Ahora el impactado era el otro chico.</p>
<p>-<b>¿Que broma? ¿Dije algo gracioso?</b>- Después recuerda como intento dejar su orgullo de lado- <b>No creo que abrir mis sentimientos sean una broma y mucho menos que causen un desmayo</b>- Sus mejillas estaban rojas y cuando movió su cabeza para un lado noto como Mikan los miraba atentamente.</p>
<p>Ya no sabía a donde escapar para esconder su sonrojo.</p>
<p>-<b>¿Tus sentimientos?</b>-.</p>
<p>-<b>Komaeda-kun tal vez andas algo desorientado</b>-Intento ayudar a la pareja que consideraba muy buenos amigos- <b>Todos sabemos que son algo lentos para todo esto del romance, no digo que vayan mal después de todo nadie quería a una asquerosa como yo, pero no creo que escuchar los sentimientos que intento expresar su pareja sean una broma sea la causa de un desmayo ¿Tal vez tuviste otro ataque? ¿No notaste algo antes?</b>- Intento buscar la causa del desmayo que no fuera el collar llamativo de Komaeda.</p>
<p>-<b>¿Romance? ¿Pareja? Sus palabras me están confundiendo a mi</b>- Cuando Hinata escucho sintió que su almacén de balas de información de la causa del desmayo de su novio se llenaba con una nueva.</p>
<p>-<b>¿Nuestras palabras? Komaeda puedes responderme una pregunta</b>- No pregunto, sonaba más a una súplica y obviamente Nagito no iba a negárselo.</p>
<p>-<b>Claro, dispara</b>-.</p>
<p>-<b>¿Cuál es nuestra relación Komaeda? Solo tu y yo</b>- Aclaro por si el chico se iba por las ramas.</p>
<p>-<b>Mi relación con Hinata-kun, pues yo</b>- Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarse entre ellos por la vergüenza- <b>Por mi parte creo que somos mejores amigos, aunque es algo presuntuoso de mi parte el creer que Hinata-kun me consideraría un mejor amigo, así que creo que ¿Amigos?</b>- Escuchar eso fue como si le dispararan en dos lados.</p>
<p>En su corazón y dignidad.</p>
<p>-<b>Komaeda Nagito</b>- Susurro serio mientras intentaba relajar su ceño.</p>
<p>-<b>¿Si?</b>- Noto el nerviosismo de la persona que consideraba su pareja.</p>
<p>-<b>Estamos saliendo desde mi puto cumpleaños</b>- Nuevamente el chico más delgado quedo impactado, para su trastorno noto como la peli morada asentía varia veces de forma nerviosa.</p>
<p>-<b>¿Qué? ¿Cómo?</b> -.</p>
<p>-<b>Komaeda fue después de tu discurso de sentir una conexión entre nosotros</b>- El recordaba eso, donde estuvo a nada de declararse a Hinata, pero se arrepintió por segunda vez- <b>Pero en un momento empezaste a insultarte a ti mismo y te detuve</b>- Asintió, afirmando que recordaba todo al notar como el castaño se calló por un rato- <b>Después te tome la mano y te dije que no me importaba estar a tu lado, porque me gustaba ya que tu</b>- Noto como los bellos de sus brazos se elevaban- <b>Tu eres muy especial para mí y que pasar toda mi vida contigo era suficiente</b>- Cuando miro hacia donde antes estaba su amiga noto que ya no había nadie.</p>
<p>Se alivio al notar como ella le estaba dando espacio para arreglar el malentendido.</p>
<p>-<b>Entonces eso fue una declaración</b>- Intento analizar Komaeda y recibió una afirmación silenciosa- <b>¿Por lo que cuando me abrazaste y yo correspondí fue como mi aceptación a la declaración?</b> - Intento formular bien su duda.</p>
<p>-<b>Si y no fui el único que creyó eso, todos nuestros amigos nos estaban viendo desde la ventana esperando entrar en el momento indicado para no interrumpir y así ver los fuegos artificiales que preparo Souda</b>- Explico todo.</p>
<p>-<b>Oh, así que supuestamente llevamos saliendo por cuatro meses y no lo supe hasta hoy solo porque Kotoko-chan decidió jugar un juego de niños chicos que me ilusiono al pensar que podríamos tener algo cuando ya lo teníamos</b>-.</p>
<p>- <b>No sabía lo de Kotoko, pero eso explica porque jugaste ese juego de niños</b> -.</p>
<p>Komaeda se escondió rápidamente bajo las sabanas de la camilla de la enfermería.</p>
<p>- <b>No chico, tú no te escondes hasta que te quede claro que estamos en algo y me confirma que seremos pareja y esta vez de forma clara</b> -Declaro en forma de guerra mientras intentaba quitarle la sabana.</p>
<p>Entre tirones se escuchaba las risas de los dos después de todos los problemas, para que a los pocos minutos Hinata decidiera meterse también en el escondite de la sabana que su -Ahora si- novio proclamo.</p>
<p>- <b>Ey</b> - Susurro Nagito-  <b>Eres hermosa</b> -.</p>
<p>- <b>Mira quien lo dice</b> - Declaro, esta vez iba ser más expresivo con su pareja.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>